You: The only exeption
by WokiToki
Summary: Emmett Mcartney es el tipico nerd enamorado de la chica mas popular: Rosalie, sin embargo cuando ella lo rechaze, comenzaran a desencadenarse muchos acontecimientos. Alice y Emmett con el corazon roto debe partir a Italia para vivir con...
1. Prologo

Capitulo 0: Prologo

FlashBack

POV Emmett:

el d a inicio como cualquier otro, estaba muy entusiasmado hoy, hoy si me declarar a, hoy ella me dir a que si, en eso estaba cuando fui interrumpido por mi mami que me dec a, ejem, mas bien gritaba como una vaca loca que bajara a desayunar, corr hacia el ba o con la esperanza no estar tan desastroso como siempre, me mire al espejo y suspire, frente a mi se reflejaba un joven, intento de adolecente, demasiado alto para su edad, con extremidad-es demasiado largas y rid culamente delgadas con un cabello falto de gracia y un rostro invadido por el acn , parec a un robot con todos los aparatos que se alojaban en su boca, y para terminar unos lentes tan anticuados que parec an reliquias familiares, pero, a pesar de lo desastroso de mi apariencia una sonrisa se adorno en mi rostro pues sabia que seria un gran d a - Emmett!-grito Alice (mi hermana menor) tan fuerte que casi caigo por la impresi n suspire resignado, me puse mis pantuflas de conejitos y me dispuse a bajar las condenadas escaleras (que por cierto se que me odian) es decir, cada ma ana me hac an caer en el ultimo escal n de la escalera Cada ma ana!, tan cerca y tan lejos, pero hoy lo superar a asi que comenc a bajar lentamente hasta llegar al temido tercer escal n y me prepare para lo inevitable...

Pov Alice:

estaba luchando porque mis cuadernos entraran en mi nuevo bolso prada, cuando escuche un fuerte estruendo proveniente de la escalera, baje la cabeza resignada, sabia que era mi hermano Emmett y no me preocupe, aquello era pan de cada d a...pero, como pod a ser tan torpe!  
vi como Emmettse dejo caer cansinamente sobre la silla y comi el desayuno con una alegr a inusitada, jamas estaba tan feliz en la ma ana que rayos suced a?, mientras intentaba descifrar el misterio, mam entro a la cocina diciendo - Son las 7:30! Llegaran tarde!-dijo alarmada,la verdad creo que a veces exagera un poco Emmett Se levanto sobresaltado y fue r pidamente a cambiarse, yo me sent a esperarlo, despu s de todo siempre estaba lista temprano.  
A los cinco minutos Emmet entro vestido con una camisa que llevaba dentro del pantal n y sobre esta un chaleco a cuadros color azul,adem s de un pantal n de vestir color caqui y zapatos, era definitivo, mi hermano era todo un nerd, decid mandarle una de mis frases para molestarlo pero me lleve una sorpresa - Es en serio? Tanto te esfuerzas por arruinar mi vida social? es decir, como rayos vistes eso?-le dije mirando con reproche su vestimenta El me miro unos segundos extra ado, pero luego una est pida sonrisa apareci en su rostro -Normalmente ese comentario seria insultante, pero hoy no me molesta en absoluto-dijo felizmente mientras salia hacia la puerta que daba con el patio, suspire, este d a se tornaba cada vez mas extra o

Emmett Pov:

Llegamos al colegio 5 minutos antes de que el timbre tocara, asi que mira hacia todas partes esperando encontrarla, en un momento me detuve, mi coraz n dio un vuelco y sent como mis manos comenzaron a sudar, ah estaba ella, mi ngel, Rosalie hale...  
Era tan hermosa, su cabello rubio brillaba como nunca y ca a en ondas, sus ojos azules brillaban y su cuerpo...bueno era tan espectacular como siempre...asi que decid acercarme cuando empece a caminar hacia ella, vi como sus ojos se clavaban en mi y luego los apartaba con una mueca de disgusto que no trato de disimular, esto me doli pero igual continu mi camino, cuando estube lo bastante cerca para hablarle le dije:  
- R-Rosalie?, Soy Emmett Mcartney, emm, y, ehh, quisiera saber si tu...-no pude continuar porque ella me callo con una mirada helada -No me interesa-dijo secamente y caminando hacia el colegio intente ser valiente, asi que la tome por un brazo y la di vuelta - Que rayos quieres?-me dijo con enojo y apretando los labios en una mueca de desagrado -Es que...yo, emmm...tu... Quisieras salir conmigo!-dije lo mas fuerte y claro que pude Ella me miro nuevamente con desagrado -No-Dijo simple y secamente intentando soltarse de mi agarre, lo cual no era muy dif cil ya que yo no era precisamente un atleta, aquello me doli , pero quer a saber porque -P-Pero porque no?-dije nervioso, ella era la chica de mis sue os...sent a que mi coraz n pend a de un hilo -Jamas saldr a con un idiota como tu...en especial si es tan horrible-dijo mir ndome de arriba a abajo con asco Escuche como mi coraz n se rompia y los cachitos ca an a un abismo, ella se solt , y sent como peque as gotas saladas se asomaban en mis ojos...

Fin del Flash Back

Han pasado 4 a os desde aquello, 4 a os desde la muerte de mis padres, 4 a os desde que deb mudarme a Italia, 4 a os desde que vivo en un infierno del que no puedo escapar, 4 a os desde que ella rompi mi coraz n y 4 a os desde que dudo tener uno

y Ahora luego de 4 a os debo volver a ese horrendo lugar...que si aun es mejor que estar en Italia con ellos...debo volver a...Forks

Continuara... 


	2. Encuentros

You: the only exeption

Capitulo 1 : Encuentros

Emmett pov:  
Aun no puedo creer que este volviendo a este horrible lugar, forks, me trae horrendos recuerdos, aunque en realidad no era mi intenci n volver, pero no me quedaba de otra, era lo mejor para Bella y Alice... simplemente no pod amos seguir en Italia, era inhumano, peor que...estaba pensando en ello cuando escuche una voz que proven a de los parlantes del avi n -Estimados pasajeros por favor abrochen sus cinturones, nos preparamos para aterrizar dentro de unos minutos- Solo pude suspirar y hacer lo que la voz ped a, lastimosamente para mi...hoy era el primer d a de clases, bueno al menos para nosotros, ya que las clases hab an empezado hace ya 2 meses

Rosalie Pov:  
Estamos en el segundo mes de clases, y no puedo creer que las clases se vuelvan mas aburridas cada minuto que pasa, hab a escuchado rumores de que hoy se integraban 3 alumnos a clase, pero realmente no me importaba, Debian ser unos simplones y yo solo quer a ir a ver a mi amado Jessie Nadie tomaba atenci n a la profesora, y es que...bueno no entrare en detalles, estaba reparando en todas las arrugas del profesor cuando se me ocurri una brillante idea le mandar a un mensaje de texto a mi ratoncito!  
comenc a rebuscar en mi mochila, tratando de encontrar mi celular, cuando de pronto mi cara se encendi de indignaci n, que rayos hacia mi diario en mi mochila?, solo pude desviar mi mirada al puesto continuo al mio y lanzarle una mirada asesina a mi hermanito, el cual era el nico que podr a haber tomado mi diario!  
creo que sinti mi mirada, porque se dio vuelta extra ado -Jasper... que rayos hace mi diario en mi mochila?-Dije enojada...mas bien furiosa, eso era personal!  
- Tu que? como quieres que sepa que haces con tus cosas?-Dijo mir ndome confuso y con un deje de molestia-Yo no eh tomado tu diario -Har como que creo en tus palabras-Dije mientras lo miraba con sospecha Tome mi diario y comenc a pasar las hojas, era incre ble toda la historia que resid a ah ...todos mis temores, mis penas...en fin todo, me sorprendi cuando llegue a ciertos escritos de hace 3 a os, y no pude evitar releerlos un poco:  
" porque me pasa esto, papa no deber a haber estado en auto ese d a, no deber a haber estado en ese accidente...no en mi cumplea os!  
"No puedo creer lo doloroso que es este sentimiento, siento como si me desgarrasen el alma...creo que mis ojos se secaron de tanto llorar"

Sonre con melancol a, ese accidente me cambio mucho, despu s de la muerte de papa abr los ojos a muchas cosas, y ca en cuenta de la horrible persona que era, lo ego sta y superflua, creo que despu s de todo ese accidente hizo un bien en mi...  
Segu pasando paginas y me re cuando encontr un trozo que escrib hace aproximada mente 2 meses, en el inicio de clases "hoy fue el inicio de clases, debo decir que fue bastante emocionante ver a mi amigas, pero lo mejor de todo fue conocer a Jessie, un chico realmente..."

No pude continuar leyendo pues el profesor nos llamo la atenci n para que los nuevos alumnos pudiesen presentarse, de mala gana cerr mi diario y lo guarde bajo el pupitre, levante la mirada con resinaci n...despu s de todo no creo que sean la gran cosa La primera en entrar fue una chica peque a, pero bastante linda (no como yo claro esta)  
Tenia el cabello negro y sedoso, aunque tambi n era corto y ligeramente desordenado, su rostro era como de duende y estaba adornado por una gran sonrisa que resaltaba el brillo de sus ojos oscuros , lo que me sorprendi era su forma de caminar, delicadamente como si fuese una bailarina, cabe decir que se gano el suspiro de mas de uno, incluyendo a mi hermanito, que parec a un ciego viendo la luz por primera vez y tenia una sonrisa boba en el rostro La segunda en entrar, era un poco mas alta que la primera, pero igual de delgada y bonita, tenia el cabello y los ojos casta os, era bastante p lida, pero a diferencia de la primera se ve a un poco torpe, y tenia una expresi n de indiferencia y disgusto, aun as muchos suspiraron al verla entrar El tercero en entrar era un chico y debo admitir que me quito el aliento e hizo que mi coraz n diese semejante vuelco que pens que saldr a, era probablemente el chico mas apuesto y varonil que hubiese visto, era aun mas atractivo que jessie!, su cabello negro estaba corto y tenia unos peque os rizos...se ve a tan sedoso que... Por dios rosalie que rayos piensas!, tenia una nariz perfecta y una sonrisa...dios mio que sonrisa mas hermosa, era tan perfecta...aunque fuese peque a se le formaban unos adorables hoyuelos en las mejillas...de pronto una imagen paso como flash por mi cabeza, era yo besando su perfecta boca y el envolvi ndome en sus fuertes brazos...sacud r pidamente la cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos.  
Segu analiz ndolo y me di cuenta que parec a un osito, tenia un cuerpo atl tico, como de jugador de rugby...Era tan...  
El profesor detuvo (gracias a dios si no, no se que seria de mi estabilidad mental) mi an lisis de aquel chico ya que les pidi fuerte y claro que se presentasen.  
La Duende sonri y dio un paso adelante -Mi nombre es Alice Vulturi, espero que nos llevemos bien-Dijo con una sonrisa...que me pareci ligeramente conocida -Se orita vulturi hagame el favor de sentarse en aquel banco-dijo se alando un puesto en la esquina, al lado de... jasper?, ese condenado escurridizo me hab a abandonado La segunda chica parec a un poco nerviosa, pero vi con disgusto como el osito enredaba su brazo en la cintura de ella, y le besaba tiernamente en la frente y luego en la mejilla...algo dentro de mi quer a agarrar a esa fulana y alejarla de un solo tir n del osito...pero como buena ni a me controle -Me llamo Bella Swan-Dijo secamente pero desviando la mirada, el osito le sonri -Sientese al lado de el joven Newton-Dijo se alando un asiento no lejos de mi

El osito suspiro y avanzo un paso -Mi nombre es Emmett vulturi, un placer-Dijo tranquilamente pero con una peque isima sonrisa que me hizo suspirar... que demonios sucedia conmigo?  
-Sientese Por all , al lado de la se orita Hale-Dijo se al ndome, sent como la sangre me sub a a las mejillas y que una alegr a interior me envergaba...el osito iba a estar conmigo

Me miro intensamente por un segundo como intentando descubrir algo, pero luego neg con la cabeza y se sento a mi lado y no pude evitar sonreirle El tomo suavemente mi mano y me observo unos segundos para luego decir -Espero que mi compa a sea de su agrado bella signorina-Dijo suavemente con un marcado acento italiano y finalizo besando delicadamente mi mano Ante esto me adentre en un trance...perdida en sus ojos verdes, mientras me pregunta como un hombre pod a ser tan apuesto y tan caballeroso y amable a la vez...en eso estaba cuando sent que su mano tocaba mi mejilla, lo que me saco inmediatamente de mis cavilaciones, Emmett me observaba con un deje de preocupaci n, lo cual me conmovi - Esta usted bien signorina?-Dijo aun observandome, lo cual me puso realmente nerviosa, aunque no lo demostr -C-Claro Porque no eh de estarlo?-Dije evitando su mirada, pero de pronto me di cuenta de que no el no sabia mi nombre... No me hab a presentado!  
- Oh!. que torpe soy-Dije en un murmullo, pero creo que el lo escucho pues me miro extra ado-Es que aun no me presento El Sonri y me miro tiernamente, asi que no pude hacer otra cosa que suspirar y decir -M-Me llamo Rosalie Hale, Mucho gusto-Dije intentando sostenerle la mirada, pero al momento en el que dije mi nombre, el solt inmediatamente mi mano (que hab a estado sosteniendo hasta ese momento) se enderezo y su mirada se volvi fria y cortante No volvimos a hablar en toda la clase...y nose porque, ese cambio de actitud realmente me dolio...espero que sea por orgullo herido

Pov Emmett:  
No puedo creer que despues de tanto tiempo la vuelva a ver, en un inicio pense que podia ser ella...pero me nege a creerlo, es solo saber que es ella me trae a la mente los peores recuerdos que eh tenido...pero lo peor de todo, es que al verla, me doy cuenta de que sigo, perdida y estupidamente enamorado de ella...

Continuara... 


End file.
